Hero
by PinkRangerV
Summary: I have a secret. I'm bisexual. If GJ knew, they'd lock me in Siberea. My parents would throw me out. And if I want to have my own life? They'd kill me then. AU. Kigo.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: I thought I'd try something new. BTW? This is what being gay\bi feels like.

* * *

I have a secret. I've kept it hidden since I was eleven.

I'm bisexual.

It's not denial. Denial was when I tried to fall in love with Josh, Ron, and Eric, and told myself I wasn't staring at Terabithia. That didn't work. I swear the girl still laughs when she sees me stammer. (What can I say? She even works as a supermodel.) I know what I like, what turns me on.

Ron turned me on. He had some muscle, smooth hair, kissable lips.

Shego turns me on. She's beautiful, sexy, exotic. Of course, her personality is a bit of a turnoff.

It's no big. I've been hiding it for years. I mean, what if I didn't? So the drama; my parents would throw me out, or GJ would put me in jail. And really, I don't know my parents that well. They spend all their time at the lab. What if they got mad enough to hurt me?

I'm scared, honestly. A really good actress who's terrified of her audiance. It shows in my work, too. I've been starting to realize that there are no good or bad guys, just people who choose to help or hurt others. Sometimes it's not even really hurting. Lord knows Shego's a pain, but honestly, who is she going to hurt? Someone with a million dollars? Drakken needs someone to keep him in check, but he's not ever really going to do more than run up a trillion-dollar bill.

GJ would. Dr. Director thinks she's doing the right thing. She'd slap me in jail in a second.

Ron would. He'd stop talking to me, edge away while we had conversations.

Monique...

I pray she wouldn't. I pray that if anyone _ever_ finds out, Monique would tell me again that I'm a strong, independant woman who needs nothing from anyone.

But I think she'd run away.

I sigh, slumping against the wall. On these night walks, I lose myself. It's okay. I don't want anyone I know to find me. I just need to be alone. Safe.

"Hey, pretty girl, looking for a party?"

Damn. Oh, damn. I spring up. "Leave me alone or I'll kick your ass." I got in a fight with one of these street monsters once. The only way to make them back off is sound tougher than them.

"Don't think so, baby." Another one says, grabbing me from behind. I bite back a scream, kicking hard.

"Think she has anything worth it?" Man 1 asks.

"That bod, maybe." The other guy says, then licks my ear.

I scream loudly. Nothing happens, unless you count the men laughing something. "Let go!" I shriek. Oh, god. Oh, god...

The man's face moves closely to mine. It feels horrible, like two magnets being pushed together the wrong way. I curse my brain. Just now you decide to add to my misery? God, like dealing with it isn't hard enough...

"Let her go."

Shego. Oh, God, no. Please no. Don't let this be happening.

The man slaps my head, and as I fall, I realize that it is.

* * *

"Awake, princess?"

I snuggle closer to the warmth. Mmm. I like being warm. I'm not warm enough in the attic. I need to talk to Mom about getting more blankets.

"Okay." Shego says quietly. "Shh. Stay sleeping, sweetie. I'll keep you safe."

Oh, _shit_.

I jump out of sleep, yanking away from Shego. She tightens her grip on me, careful not to hurt me. "Shh, shh, it's just me."

"Let go!" I manage through my panic.

"Shh, shh shh shh." Shego whispers, forcing my head to her shoulder. "Stop fighting. Relax, Kim. Shh."

I slowly feel myself calming down. I mentally run through a check. Nothing hurts. Maybe Shego didn't hurt me. Maybe I'm okay.

"What happened?" I ask into Shego's shoulder.

"I beat those two up. You're not hurt, I checked." She was...I turn bright red.

"You okay?" Shego asks.

"Yeah."

Shego lets go and sits up. "I'm getting up. You stay put for a bit, okay? I'll bring you food."

"You're being nice to me?" I ask. "You're Shego. You're supposed to be a jerk." Everyone knows that. Even Shego follows the rules.

"Not everyone follows the rules, Princess." Shego says, smiling. "Just stay put, okay? You actually have a sprained ankle, and since you cry when you get concussions, I'd rather not have you hit your head because you can't walk."

She leaves, and I blink, totally startled. What the hell?

I hear Shego humming to herself. I sing along softly.

"And they say that a hero can save us; I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles, watch as they all fly away..."


	2. Chapter 2

A\N:YAY! Reviews! Thanks, guys!

* * *

Kim sounds sad when she's singing.

I can understand that. But part of me just won't. So I'm rolling with it. Hell, being nice didn't work. Let's try being mean.

"Come on, Princess, up and at 'em."

She blinks incomprehensibly at me.

I sigh. "You know, eight in the morning? Need to get out of bed?"

She just shrugs, sliding to her feet and pulling on clothes absently. I sigh mentally. Okay. Plan B.

"Mmm, you're lookin' hot today, Kimmy."

A blush. Finally. I smirk. "Hey, you're the one who won't get dressed."

"_Shego_!" About time.

I roll my eyes and head for the shower. "Took ya long enough." How _exactly_ did we miss that I'm standing right here, again? _Someone's_ not awake today.

I lock the door and hear Kim shreik, "SHEGO! Get back here!"

I smirk.

Yeah, right.

When I come out, I'm not dressed. Well, okay, in a towel...which drops to the floor when I want to change. And boy, is Kim staring. I glance at her in the mirror, enjoying the shy, lustful way she takes me in. It's beyond cute. "Enjoying the veiw, Kimmy?"

She's bright red again. I slide my clothes on and shrug. "Go ahead. I stare at you too sometimes. Your eyes work, big deal." Well, it actually feels really nice, but doy, she's not knowing that.

"Uh..."

"Hungry?"

Kim just gives up, turning to face the wall. Key-doke. Breakfast it is. I grab my keys. "Want Starbucks?"

Kim gives me a What-Are-You-Trying-To-Pull look.

"I want coffee. I'm going to Starbucks. Hence my normal outfit and lack of powder-white skin." I don't normally use my normal skin tone because I can show too many scars if I do. But this outfit covers it and reveals just enough to be sexy.

"Kay." Kim says, ambling over to me. "Can you take me home after?"

I frown. "We need to talk."

"I really want to go home, Shego."

"Come on. Talk at Starbucks." I'm not trying to figure her out until I've had coffee.

She doesn't talk the whole way there. I keep an eye on her, but she just ends up falling asleep. Okay...I'm still worried about her.

"Princess? What were you doing out so late?" I ask. "And I _know_ you aren't dumb enough to just wander around after dark, so don't even think of telling me that."

Kim shrugs. "I...I was upset."

"Why?" I do remember how my parents reacted to me being gay, Kimmy. I'll be damned if anything like that happens to you.

"Don't know."

I eye her carefully. It works wonders. She sighs, sipping her coffee. "I was upset because Mom found out I was hanging out with Selena, okay?"

"Selena? That dyke at your school?" While I really do not approve of slang like that (mainly because I _am_ lesbian), the girl's earned her title.

Kim nods slowly.

"Why?" I ask incredulously. "You lose your taste in freinds, Kimmy?" I snort. "Wait. You never had any. Although Stoppable's at least harmless."

Kim shakes her head. "I...I was asking about dance clubs."

Dance...

I raise my eyebrow. "Well, well, well. Little Kimmy wants to come out. About time. I was getting sick of you blushing every time you stared at me."

She blinks, confused.

"So your parents got mad?"

Kim shakes her head. "I...I don't know what they think. And..." She shuts her eyes. "I was scared. I heard...I heard Selena's all tough because her parents tried to...to beat her up." She sits hunched over, pathetic, and terrified.

I nod, a slow sense of reliefe filling me. At least we aren't heading to the hospital anytime soon. "So the great Possible's one weakness is Mommy and Daddy."

"Shut up, Shego." Kim snarls.

"Whoa, whoa, chill. It's okay. I know what it's like, anyway." I admit.

She frowns.

"Doy, Kim, gay!" I smirk. "And I was walking around naked this morning why, again?"

She looks really weirded out. I sigh. "Sorry. I shouldn't tease you. But you really look cute when I do."

She smiles a little. "Thanks. I think."

I laugh. "So Kim, you really sure you want to go home?"

"Yes!" No question. Damn, girl, you really love your parents, don't you?

"Kay. Let me finish my coffee first." I drink slowly, savoring the time with my Princess. "You gonna talk to me? Or just pout?"

"Glare."

I give up.

When Kim gets home, though, she leans over and pecks me on the cheek.

Suddenly, it's all worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: More yays! Digital cookies for everyone!

* * *

I feel really, really creeped out when no one comes home.

I mean, okay, they do all have lives. But the Tweebs? Why aren't they home? It's four in the afternoon. Normally by now Mom would have at least dropped them off. And not being in school just adds to the creepy feeling.

Finally Mom and the Tweebs bang in. I jump up, ready to go sob on Mom's shoulder.

Then I can't move.

I don't know why. My brain just won't let me move. All that I can think of is Selena. I shake it off. No, Mom wouldn't guess. Nothing bad'll happen.

"Kim? You home?" Mom calls, opening the door.

I hurl myself into her arms, forcing myself not to cry. "Oh, god, Mom, you're home!"

"Kim! What happened?" Mom demands, in the kind of tone only a mom can pull off. I explain slowly, leaving out the parts where Shego decided to prance around naked and figured out I'm bi.

"What were you doing out so late?" Mom scolds. "Kim, you could've been killed!"

I nod a little sheepishly. "I know. I was just...kind of upset, that's all."

"What's wrong, Kimmy-cub?" Mom asks gently.

I sigh. "I don't know. I was just upset." So don't need the drama, Mom.

"Uh-hunh. Does this have something to do with a certian blonde girl?" Mom asks.

I turn bright red. Selena's not my type, but Mom! Could you please stay _out_ of my life? "No!" I manage.

Mom pauses. "Honey? Something's bothering you."

Doy, Mom. Doy? For crying out loud. You know you spend too much time saving the world when you talk like your enimy. "Yeah...I kinda don't wanna talk about it. Please?" I offer my puppy-dog pout, one-hundred percent impossibile to resist.

She doesn't buy it. "We're having a family meeting after dinner. Minus the Tweebs." She gets up and heads downstairs.

Shit. My life just sucks.

I sigh and start looking around. Maybe...maybe it'd be better if I packed.

Just in case.

* * *

"Kimmy-cub, your father and I are worried." Mom says, going straight on the offensive. "You're acting so strange suddenly. These midnight walks, you're always in your room, and this..." She gestures at my science notebook.

Oops. I pick it up, tracing the poem I wrote in it with a finger.

_When good and evil meet morning's light_

_And night's deceptions all take flight,_

_Then maybe they aren't quite so clear_

_And maybe you have to struggle to hear._

It's kind of nonsense, though. Maybe I can get away with the teenage-angst card. "I just...haven't been feeling all that lately."

"Kim, if you want to talk to us, we're ready to listen." Dad says.

"Are you?" I ask softly, almost to myself. Are you really ready to hear that your daughter isn't normal? That I'm a freak of nature? That I may never be able to fall in love again because no one, absolutly no one is like me or would bother to like me?

"Yes. We always are."

I look up. That didn't sound quite like Dad. What if he's not Dad? What if he's a synthodrone or something, oh my god what if Dad's actually in trouble? Wow, Kim, reign the imagination in. Little too much drama there.

"What if I told you I wasn't normal?" I ask bitterly. I've gotten this deep in, why not take the plunge? "That I'm a freak? Would you be ready to hear it then?"

"Yes."

I blink. "I'm bi." Not so sure you want to hear it now, are you? "You know, bisexual?" And I'm not always sure what it is I'm fighting, but let's just leave that alone for a minute, shall we? One shock at a time, please.

My parents get weird looks. "Oh." Dad says. "Ah..."

"That's why you were talking to Selena." Mom says, the light going on. "Oh, honey." She laughs a little. "That's what you were so worried about? I'm a little worried about your taste, but honestly, sweetheart, I'm fine with that."

I frown. For real? Is this some kind of sneak attack? "Seriously?"

Mom nods, smiling. "Of course, sweetie."

"Although if you date Selena I might be more than a little worried." Dad mutters.

"Honey!"

"What? Have you seen Selena?"

I hold up my hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not going out with Selena! I just...I wanted to ask her if she knew about the new dance club, that's all."

"You can't go to gay dance clubs." Dad says instantly.

"It's not a gay club." I lie.

Dad blinks. "Oh. Well. Okay, then."

Is that it? Is it over?

Am I really safe?

The Tweebs pop out. "She doesn't like _Selena_, Dad." Tim says.

"She likes _Shego_."

"Because remember when Ms. Go was here?"

"Kim kept staring at her."

I turn really bright red. I mean, okay, Shego's...um, hot. But...no _way_. "Tweebs! I do not!"

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Why does that sound suspiciously like the Hephesto Project's signal?" I ask, springing to my feet.

The TV turns itself on. Drakken's face fills the screen. "Welcome, people of the world," He gloats, "To my paradise!"

I hear a whole lot of soldiers.

And suddenly, I'm glad I packed.

"Gotta go, Mom!" I say, darting for the door.

"But, Kim, we haven't finished--" Dad starts.

"It's a save-the-world thing."

I'm gone.


	4. Chapter 4

A\N: Sorry, yesterday was the Day of Getting Nothing Done. Better today. I'm gonna make this chappie longer, so let me know if you like it that way. Whether I keep the chapters long or short is up to you!

* * *

Kimmy's asleep.

I blink. Well, that's something I didn't expect. Team Go _did_ tell me they were working with her, but I didn't expect to see her sleeping until the battle's over, no matter how long it takes. Then again, we've been fighting for hours.

I pick her up and carry her off. She looks exhausted. She snuggles closer to me in her sleep and I smile. She really likes me when her hero mode isn't on.

"Shego?" Kim mutters. "Whassgoinon?"

I set her down. "You're eating this." I hand her some candy. She takes it and obediantly starts eating, and I notice how tiny she is. She needs some real food soon. "How's it going, Princess?"

"I've been fighting since this started. Three guesses."

"Twelve hours? No wonder you fell asleep, Pumpkin." I smile, sitting next to her. "So how'd your parents take it?"

"Take what?"

I snort, nudging her. "Don't give me that puppy-dog look, Miss Kimmy. You came out. How'd they take it?"

"How'd you know I came out?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm not fifteen."

"Seventeen. And they took it okay. Dad was surprised."

I blink. Well, well. Miracles happen every day...good thing, too, or the Possibles would have learned exactly what the limits of "Anything's possible for a Possible" is. I put an arm around Kim. "I'm glad." I tell her, kissing the top of her head. "Really glad."

She snuggles against me, yawning softly. "Well, it won't matter if we all die."

"Don't worry, Princess. You're doing fine." I try not to pull her into my lap, then just give up and do it anyway. What's the point of resisting? I like her. She knows that. And as long as she's happy, we're good, right?

Kim settles her head against my shoulder. "Uh...Shego? If...if I don't make it, will you tell my parents I'm sorry?"

I resist the urge to bang my head into the wall. "Kim, I just pulled you into my lap. We're having a moment. Thoughts of dying aren't actually supposed to interfere here."

Kim blushes. "Um...are we?"

I roll my eyes and kiss her.

She meeps and then sighs with pleasure. I carefully slide my toung into her mouth, trying not to scare her. I really really really don't wanna end up being the reason she freaks out and goes back to boys. Kim tries to copy my motions and my whole body replies in the affermative. I moan, deepening the kiss.

"SHEGO!"

Oh, shit. I break off the kiss and glare at Hego, who not only can't spell _tact_, but wouldn't understand it if it danced the can-can naked in his face. "Hego?"

"What are you doing? Get away from her!"

"HEGO!" I shout. "Chill! For the love of God, can't two girls make out around here?"

"Shego, Kim's not gay."

Kimmy sits up and sighs. "Hego, go away."

Hego blinks.

I gently set Kim down and get up, glaring at my elder brother. "Listen, moron, just because you're the largest living life form with an ameoba for a brain doesn't mean you can barge in on me and Kim having a moment!"

"Uh...Sheeg..."

"Don't call me that." I snap, totally annoyed. Where does he get off, thinking I'd kiss someone who didn't want me to, again? Hel-lo, theif, not pervert. "If you really feel the need to go barge in on someone, why don't you try Mego when he's singing in the shower?"

"There's a lovely image."

Shit. I turn around. "Dr. D?"

He looks really, really insane. And he's got Kim, a gun aimed at her head. "Come on, Shego. I have a lovely brainwashing machine, and I've been just _dying_ to use it. On you."

"Shego?" Kim mouths, terrified. Oh, god. Oh my god...No. Don't you dare panic now, Shego. Think! Okay, can't do anything yet. Need to get Kim out of there.

"Chill, Dr. D." I say casually. "Let Princess go. She's useless right now."

"Oh, I don't think so." Drakken says with a smirk. "But if you're good, maybe I'll let you play with her, hmm?" Kim's way too freaked out. I need to do damage control now.

An idea sparks into my head. One I shouldn't have, and the best I've heard yet.

Forgive me for this, Kim.

"All right, all right, Dr. D, chill. I'm goin', I'm goin'." I tell him.

I let him lead me away, and as I do, I pray I can pull this off. Preferably without dying.

* * *

I'm actually surprised at my acting skills. Maybe I should do a stint on Broadway.

Dr. D's busy planning his government, now that everything's under his control. I stand in one corner of the room, a 'mindless zombie'. Kimmy's tied to a chair, bleeding and nearly crying from fear. She's never actually been tortured before; I kept Drakken well away from her and Stoppable when he was in a torturing mood.

I need to act now.

Dr. D snaps at one of the cameramen, "Are we set up or not?"

"Y-yes, Your Highness." The man stammers. Drakken's planning to announce his supremacy to the world live via TV, and he's really freaking out about it.

"Shego! Get my crown!"

"Yes, Master." I drone, then stab him in the back. Nothing fatal, but it's painful as hell and trust me, he is NOT ruling anyone for a while.

"Shego! I...I _trusted_ you!" Drakken whimpers.

I slice open his upper arm, where he's scarred from a lab accedent. He howls in pain; scars are extrordinarily sensitive. Especially to being opened violently.

"You do not hurt Kim." I tell him coldly. "You! Get him out of here. Put him in a hospital. I don't need him dying yet." The man I pointed to hurries over.

I untie Kim, checking her wounds. She's shaking. Shock, maybe? "Damnit, Possible, you are not freaking out on me, you hear me?" I tell her. "You're safe now. Don't you dare freak out."

"Here." A new person, a doctor. "Let me take her, Your Majesty." Shit. They actually think I usurped Drakken. This was the flaw in my plan...ah, well. Might as well play this out.

I nod, standing. The crown was intended for me, really. I was using it to store energy in the center emerald. I focus enough in it so it glows right now.

"I am your new Queen." I announce. "Now, announce me."

Let's hope I can pull this off without accedentally rearranging Earth's power structure.


	5. Chapter 5

A\N: Reveiwness! Yay! Digital cookiefest! And I stole Fluffy Bunny Land from Astrum-Faith. Her idea!

* * *

I wake up slowly, enjoying it. I usually end up waking up to an alarm, so this easy ascent into reality is wonderful. I notice feeling warm first, then Shego's humming. Slightly worriesome, yes, but Shego probably won't kill me in my sleep.

Of course, when I realize that Shego's humming just stopped, I open my eyes.

Shego crawls under the covers with me and smiles. "Hi, Kimmy."

"Whassup?" I ask blearily. "Wow. Nice room."

She smiles kind of sheepishly. "Uh, yeah...being Queen of Earth has perks."

I sit up, wince, and raise an eyebrow. Something tells me I'm gonna need an explination.

"Drakken was going to take over the world, so I stopped him. But, uh..." Shego sighs. "Okay, you know what a power vaccum is?"

"Um...when one country takes over another and no one knows who's in charge?" Please tell me there isn't some hidden meaning I never learned in school.

"Essentially. See, offically, no one was in charge. So all the countries at war with each other, or, well..._any_ of the countries would've started trying to take over the world." Shego looks really pathetic right now. "So, uh, I kinda took over."

"Shego!"

"C'mon, Kim. It worked! I stopped the wars. All I have to do is keep them from fighting for a week or two and hand them back their power." Shego says, giving me a pout. Damn. I _like_ that pout.

"Is this how you feel when I do the puppy-dog pout?"

Shego cracks up. "Probably, Princess." She leans over and kisses me. "Anyway, don't get used to it. It's just for a while. Which kinda sucks, because I actually have some good ideas, now that I think about it."

"You can't make everyone wear black and green." I joke.

Shego snorts. "Doy. No, actually, there's some biodegradable technology for energy I know about. I was thinking of putting it in place soon." She gives me puppy-dog eyes again. "Are you gonna be mad if--"

"Shego?"

"Yeah?"

"You're getting caught up in this waaay too much."

She smiles wryly. "I know. I just..." She sighs. "Some people save the world. Some people just ignore the urge."

I kiss her, gently, passionatly. She moans, kissing me back. I like that about her, how easy it is for her to get what she needs, how she doesn't ask but doesn't mess with people either. "You could probably get away with giving them that tech as a bribe." I tell her. "So they won't start wars for a little while."

Shego grins. "Good idea." She kisses me again. "I knew there was a reason I like you."

"Besides how sexy I am?" I ask.

Shego raises an eyebrow. "Well, that was a definite consideration...and the whole fluffy bunny land thing."

"The _what_?" O-kay...

"Fluffy bunny land. Where you go when you're happy."

I roll my eyes.

"It's just inside the Earth's crust."

I start giggling.

"Fluffy bunnies!" Shego says. I can't help it, I'm just giggling and totally unable to say anything. Shego starts tickling me, and I squeal.

She flops on top of me and kisses me again. I really, really like her. A lot.

We part, moving our heads far enough away to see each other. Shego smiles at me, her fingers tangling themselves in my hair. "Princess?"

"Yeah?"

"When we get out of this...do you wanna go on a date?"

"Seriously?" I ask. Um...wow. Never thought that would happen..."Yeah."

"Your parents might wonder."

"I can keep it from them." I look up at her. "Um, Shego? What's your name? I mean, your parents probably aren't too bright, given how Hego turned out, but I don't think they actually named you Shego."

Shego smiles. "Nah. Named me Branwen. Branwen Isolde." She shakes her head. "White Raven. I haven't heard it in forever, really."

"Branwen. It's pretty." I smile. Branwen kisses my head. "I'd like to go out with you, Branwen."

"Isn't that sweet."

I freeze.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have to break this party up, girls." Drakken says, grinning. "And this time, I don't think you're coming back."


	6. Chapter 6

A\N: B, Shego's name means White Raven. That's pretty cool, hunh? On another note, I'm gonna have to take a two-week haitus, since my mom's freaking out about my grades. Sorry, guys--I'll try my hardest to get back to ya as soon as I can!

"&#&#&#."

Kim glances tiredly at me. Drakken, not content with taking my crown, beat the both of us up. Kim's hurt worse than me, though--I have superhealing and she doesn't. "Come snuggle with me, Branwen? Please?"

I give up on trying to slice through the cage bars and sit next to her. She's terrified, obviously, but...she's never been this bad. Even when she freaked out about coming out to her parents, she was still capable of looking calm.

She won't stop trembling. I feel sick with fear. "You cold, Princess?" Please, please don't be going into shock, I can't treat that and you really need to live, sweetie. I love you, and I want you to live.

"I'm scared."

I kiss her head, inhaling the scent of her, relaxing a little as I do. "I know. It's okay. We've been in worse. We'll be fine."

"Drakken's going to kill me."

Great. Just great. You're not supposed to know, Kimmy. You're supposed to think you can do anything. "I doubt it." I tell her. "He might just decide to gloat."

Kim laughs harshly. "Nice try. You love me. He knows that. So he's going to find the most horrible way possible to kill me and make you watch."

Shit. You're smart, aren't you, Kim? "I know." I tell her gently. "If I can get us out of here, though..."

She shakes her head. "You can't. You know that." She hesitates. "I don't want to die, Branwen."

I hold her tightly. "They'll have to kill me before they even touch you, sweetie." They will. I swear to god you will live through this, Kim Possible, because I never, ever want you to have to be hurt the way Drakken and his crew will hurt you.

"Don't." She pleads, almost frantically. "Don't, Branwen. I...I don't wanna see you die." She's crying now.

I tilt her chin up and kiss her. The surprise helps stop her tears, and she moans, kissing me back with all the passion and despair a human could feel.

"We're going to be okay." I tell her softly. "I promise you. We will both be fine."

"Aww, how sweet."

I set Kim down and get to my feet. Drakken will not go near Kim. Ever. "What do you want?"

Drakken grins evilly. "I'd like to invite you to a...special ceremony. You see, I can't have troublemakers running around my planet. So I'm going to have to kill you both." His grin widens. "But first, I think you should see your pretty little Princess die!"

I nod, determination and anger a cutting flame inside me. "Wanna bet?"

"You're dying. Save the theatrics."

I let my power shine through. "I repeat. Wanna bet?"

Drakken frowns. This isn't according to the script, but guess what, Drakken? Nobody hurts my love. Ever.

I hear Kim scream and whirl. The soldiers decided to gang up on her, and they're trying to beat her up. Another soldier grabs my arms.

"Maybe watching Kimmy learn a lesson will help you make up your mind." Drakken croons.

I punch through the guts of the guy holding me. Leaping free of the corpse, I dart to Kim, tearing the soldiers apart. Blood falls all over me, but I don't give a damn, I just need Kim to be okay.

Kim blinks up at me, crying and shaking with terror. I turn to Drakken and hit him.

He goes flying. I summon power, raw energy, and blast him with it.

His dying scream is impressive, really.

I walk over to Kim and pick her up, starting to run. I can run faster than she ever could, even if I hold back. The hallways of this place stream through my vision, then the outside, the rest of the world.

I've run straight into GJ's arms. Fine. Good! They can patch Kim up. Good.

"Betty." I snap. "Kim's hurt."

"I know. You two, take her to med bay."

Kim clings to me as they take her, whimpering, but I shush her, letting the men take her away. She needs help, more than I can give right now.

Then Betty steps up to me.

"Shego, you and Miss Possible are under arrest for handing the world to Drakken."


	7. Chapter 7

A\N: My grades are good, so I'm sneaking some fanfic. Enjoy, guys!

* * *

I really hate GJ right now.

"Dr. Director, I _haven't done anything wrong_." I explain for the hundredth time.

"It's not a matter of right and wrong, Miss Possible. It's politics." Dr. Director says. "You have a very liberal stance on many issues, so you're being taken out of consideration."

"Just in time for the election, too." Branwen says, leaning her feet on the tabletop. "How nice. Why didn't you explain that half an hour ago?"

"I was waiting for her painkillers to wear off. And I couldn't understand what she was trying to say." Dr. Director says, smiling at me. "Don't worry. It's normal to react like that to painkillers."

"So this is just politics?" I ask, totally surprised.

"Yes."

"Ah. Please tell me there's at least an excuse."

Dr. Director nods. "Your relationship with Shego."

I blink. "_Excuse_ me?"

"She's a known criminal."

"I'm not, actually." Branwen says, smirking. "Never got caught. You guys don't have enough evidence for anything."

"Miss Possible could supply it."

"Doubt she would."

"Look, legally, I've never seen her do more than breaking and entering. That's point one. Point two? She's changing." I try to go to damage control. "A week ago she would've punched you out for saying anything bad about her. I really think she's trying to be the good guy again."

Branwen coos, "Aww, isn't that sweet, Kimmy. I'm just waiting for you to heal so we can bust out and go live happily ever after."

Branwen, you do realize I'm saving your butt, right?

Dr. Director smiles wryly. "Uh-hunh. Really changing, Kim."

I sigh. "Cut me a break already. She's not helping because you're around. She's perfectly fine when you're not." Well, a little horny sometimes, but hey, I don't mind.

Dr. Director sighs. "I'm sorry, Kimberly, but you're going to trial in a week."

"For what?" Branwen snarls.

"Accomplice to a meglomaniac."

Branwen loses her temper. I'm honestly surprised it took this long. "So, Betty, you think that just because she trusts you, would die for you, and would sure as hell leave me if you asked her to, you have the right to put her in jail?"

I blink. "I wouldn't do that, you know."

"No. The Council does." Dr. Director sighs. "Look. This isn't right. I'm not pretending it is. But I can't help you." She slides her hand over mine, a card on her palm. I flip mine up, keeping my face straight. Thank you, Dr. Director. "I'm sorry, Kim. I'm proud of you, you know. You're a wonderful agent."

I flip my hand back down before she moves hers, not letting the cameras see whatever it is Dr. Director palmed me. "Thanks, Dr. Director." I say calmly. "That means a lot."

She walks off, and Branwen steams. I wait, letting the guards handcuff us and lead us back to our cells.

"What was that?" Branwen asks. "The woman's a lying, backstabbing--"

"Savior?" I ask, holding up her ID card.

Branwen blinks, then grins. "Well, well, well. Good freind choice, Kimmy."

I swipe the card through the ID pad. Thankfully it doesn't need a fingerprint. Branwen follows me as soon as the door opens.

We are so outta here.


	8. Chapter 8

A\N: All good things must come to an end...but not before a sweet, sappy moment. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You're the best ever! Oh, and I modified the proposal scene from A Purple Illusion, a Power Rangers slash fic. It's good! Go read the whole series (it's not too long) by Baby Kitty. She's the best male slash author ever!

* * *

I am so nervous.

I mean, okay, the world's saved. Kim and I are living peacefully in California ("But it's _California_!" was Kim's exact argument), where we can kick GJ's ass if they come by and still save the world. I even help Kim occasionally.

But proposing to Kim? Scary, scary, scary.

Luckily I think I've set it up right. There's soft jazz playing and the perfect Italian dinner on the porch. It's lit with so many candles the fire department might get called in, and the ring is beautiful. I look at it again, a ruby carved to look like a rose set in a gold band.

Please, say yes.

Kim walks out. She's blindfolded, and I told her to wait. I chuckle. "Impaitant, aren't we?"

"C'mon, Shego, lemme take this off." She whines.

I walk up behind her and kiss her neck. She moans softly, then asks, "So this is where you seduce me?"

"Nah." I tug the blindfold off.

She gasps. "Oh, wow. Oh, _wow_..." She turns to me. "This is incredible, Branwen."

Our lips meet in a kiss, and I smile. "Let's eat, Princess."

The meal is wonderful, our conversation happy and light, and for once we manage to pull off romantic without diving into pure sex. Not that pure sex is a bad thing...

At the end of the meal, I kneel in front of Kim, holding out the ring. "Kim? Will...will you marry me?"

"Yes." Kim whispers, kissing me again, this time with more fire than I usually ever see. "A hundred times yes."

My life is perfect. I slip the ring onto her finger, saying gently, "It goes well with your hair."

She grins. "Quit teasing me."

"I'm not! It looks good. Really." I smile. "Come on. I'll do dishes tonight, okay? Later." My smile gets mischevious.

She blushes. We haven't been lovers for that long. She likes taking things slow, and she still gets a little embarassed when I'm outright sexual.

"Maybe later than you think."

I glance at Betty. She's obviously older, her hair greying and her face slightly wrinkled. But she hasn't lost a step.

"And you got around my security systym how?" I snap, plasma charging my hands. "Oh, well, doesn't matter."

"You do remember we're on the same side now, right?" Betty asks. "Anyway, I came to ask for help."

My plasma vanishes. "I'm listening."

Betty smiles. "I thought you would."

THE END


End file.
